


Trance

by abyssisms



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, Sex, before accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssisms/pseuds/abyssisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is somewhere warm, and he can hear her voice as clear as day. He feels her soft body and can't help the desires that course through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trance

_Come with me. Because that is why you are here. Come with me and I will inspire you._

Lewis blinks, and he's surrounded by forest on all sides, a river somewhere nearby where he can hear the water rushing. The sun shines through the trees and warms his skin. His bare, naked body erupts into goosebumps at the feeling.

_I will lead you to a new experience, a new reality._

Wrapped around his hand is another, smaller hand. He follows the arm with his gaze. Pale, clear skin glows in the atmosphere of the forest, and stops abruptly when cloth comes into view. White, somewhat see-though cloth drapes over the shoulder of the person and he follows the curve of their neck up to the back of their head. Blue hair falls in curls, covered only a sliver by a white headband. Lewis realizes with a small start that he's being led by Vivi.

_You inspire this hunger in me. The same hunger I see in your eyes. You motivate me; to seduce you, to draw your attention to me, to lead you._

She comes to a stop and turns toward him, eyes pink and shadowed with lust. Her glasses are gone, and in their place on her nose, a dusting of pink is brushed over her skin.

_Come here. Come with me._

She takes a step closer. Her plump, pink lips curve into a small smile and her face draws closer. He bends down to kiss her only to have her pull back. A finger is placed over his mouth. Silently, she wraps a hand around the back of his neck and presses her body into his. The cloth of the sheer, white dress that betrays the way her body curves rubs against his stomach and leaves him breathless.

_I want you to trust me. Trust me to guide you. To tease you. To take you._

Vivi drags him down into her, finally connecting her lips to his in a chaste but passionate kiss. The hand on the back of his neck pulls him down, and she leads him so their bodies lay in the grassy forest floor. The lips that were once on his mouth now trail along his jaw, hot breath ghosting over his skin and sending his thoughts spinning. The bluenette trails kisses over his body, down his chest. They stop at his nipples; stop to pull one into her mouth. One of her delicate hands tweaks the other nipple in her fingers and he lets out a gasp.

_Let go. If you want this, then you will open yourself up. Just allow me to penetrate yourself. Invite me inside and allow me to consume you._

His hands tangle into the grass and his back arches up off of the ground into her mouth. Her free hand trails invisible lines up and down his thigh, edging ever closer to his thick, half hard cock. His hips move and try to find her touch of their own accord.

_Feel yourself become heavy. Immobile. From the bottom to the top._

His muscles begin to relax, and his body starts to lower into the soft, warm grass. Her hands touch every right spot on his body, even if it's not where he was anticipating. Her mouth begins to move again. Over the swell of his chest and down into the curve of his belly. The tip of her tongue leaves a long, wet trail of glossy saliva. She lifts her head and says something. He can't hear her over the ringing in his ears, but the way she looks at him is almost questioning, and he gives her a small smile to say he's okay. Okay with everything, and certainly okay with her. Her head sinks lower, and he can feel her hot breath curl over his pelvis and his cock. But the sensation is short lived as she pulls back and adjusts to sit back, just out of his arms' reach.

"I want to cum. Don't you want to cum?" His breath stops for a few moments as the words spill from her delicious lips. She starts to pull the sheer cloth up and off of her body, over her head and it's off. Her body moves over his and her firm nipples press into his chest as she leans in for another kiss. "I know you want to cum. But don't even think about cumming." It hadn't passed over in his thoughts until she mentioned it. He hadn't realized he was now fully erect and precum was bubbling at the tip of his cock. Now he was painfully aware how aroused he was.

"When it comes, it comes." Her body moves down again, this time faster, straight to in between his thighs. For the first time, she touches him. Her hand wraps around him and he really _could_ cum. But she didn't want him to. Not yet. She starts to stroke slowly and a moan wrenches itself out of his throat. He calls out her name and she smiles so sweetly at him just as she always did. Her lips envelope him and he swears he sees white for a moment. He jerks up into her mouth and he has to stop himself.

She comes off of his cock. "Fuck my mouth," she moans, and sucks him in again. He doesn't try to stop the movement of his hips anymore. Her hot, wet tongue strokes at him just right. Even with her mouth around his cock, he can still hear her voice in the back of his mind, but still just as loud as she was speaking.

_You are helpless as this passion overtakes us. This is a dream and you are irresistible. And this feeling is uncontrollable._

She moans around him and it brings him back to her. He tries to sit up and meet her gaze but it feels like he's being held down. The heat of her mouth drives him crazy. The need in her voice, though muffled and soft, makes his back arch again. She comes up off of him and begins to crawl upward again.

"You need me," she whispers when her face is back in his line of sight. He nods. She works her hips back to press her wet core against his belly to show him how hot she's gotten. He groans and lets his eyes slide shut. Hands on his face make him open them back up and the forest has melted away and it's only her now. Lewis lets his mouth slide open and she captures him in a kiss.

It's longer this time, and her tongue teases his lips. Her pink eyes are darker now and she moans into him. It's so loud. Almost too loud.

_Just surrender to this experience. And feel your body vibrate beneath me. My tongue is making you whimper. Trust me, and I will make you cum._

The words curling in his head ring true as his voice uncontrollably escapes his throat. His cock twitches just as she sinks down on him. "Fuck me!" He hadn't notice her break away from the kiss, but now he doesn't care. She's tight and throbbing and wet around him and he thrusts up into her. His hips smack against hers loudly and he's taken by her so suddenly. And he takes her right back, hips working into her and pushing as deep as he can go. Her moans are music, and he wants more.

_Stop moving and feel me._

He does, suddenly, and gasps as her pussy squeezes around him.

_Don't cum._

Lewis cries out and throws his head back. He needed her, he needed to cum.

_"Fuck me now!"_

And oh how he obliges. The only thoughts in his brain are how much he needed to see her climax with him as he pushes into her. "Harder! Deeper! Give me more! Don't stop--don't stop!" Her voice becomes higher and louder and her body arches and writhes.

_This is only a glimpse of what will come._

He breaks out of the stupor just enough that he can roll and pin her down and dig his nails into her and claim her. He pounds into her harder, deeper, just like she begged. Her eyes clamp shut and her beautiful blue hair falls against what once was grass and now is undefinable in his vision. "Don't let go, don't let go, stay with me, cum with me, fuck me!" She clamps down against him hard.

_Cum for me._

He does, thick seed pouring into her. He closes his own eyes as he orgasms. He feels his back press hard against the ground. "Keep cumming, Lewis!" He hears her cry, along with every noise spilling from her lips. "More, more!" He has no idea when it will stop, but his vision stays white and his cock is throbbing.

_When will I let you stop cumming? When will I have enough?_

He feels a hand on his mouth as he cries and gasps for air, and he realizes it's his own hand. "Stay with me, stay with me, keep cumming! Fuck me!" She's so loud in his ears and he can't help but stay like that for her, just as she asks. He feels his own seed drip down his cock from deep inside of her, between his legs over his belly. She's repeating something, but he can't tell what anymore in his own pleasure.

_Enough._

He falls limp. She slides off of him and kisses him again, and this time he can understand her words.

_"Reflect for a moment on this experience. Ours. Ours to share. Ours to remember."_

He starts to open his eyes, and he sees her face again. It's not surrounded by the sharp sunlight of the forest anymore, but a soft, yellow light of a lamp somewhere nearby. He looks around. She's naked and sitting beside him. The soft smile she bears is on her face, and her blue eyes watch him carefully. They're together in their hotel room. Yes, that's right. Vivi had asked Lewis to be a guinea pig for practicing hypnosis to help him sleep. How could he be so forgetful?

She lays against him, her own sweaty skin meeting his.

"Are you okay, Lulu?" she asks, nudging her nose against his jaw.

"Absolutely. Can we do that again?" Lewis is still out of it, but happy, and so very in love with the girl next to him.

"I--really? You mean it?" He nods, distantly, but he's not there anymore. He's sinking into a deep sleep, thanks to her. Just what he wanted. He feels her kiss him, and then settle, and he hears her breathing slow just as his was doing.

"I love you," he breathes at the very end of his consciousness, and though he doesn't hear her say it back, he knows that somewhere in her own dreams, she'll let him know that she loves him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first work on this site, and also my first smut since high school. Inspired by, and quoting (cutting between moments) from a video I found. It's highly NSFW and if you're sensitive to binaural beats, maybe don't watch it, but here it is! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyFsWRzm8iE


End file.
